A digital camera is a camera that captures photographs in digital form and stores in non-volatile memory. Most cameras produced today are digital, and while there are still dedicated compact cameras on the market, as digital cameras are now incorporated into many devices ranging from mobile devices to vehicles. An image or a video file may embed metadata of the image or the video in an Exchangeable Image File Format (EXIF). The metadata may include, among other things, date and time of the image or the video is taken, size and resolution of the image or the video, make and model of the camera, speed and aperture of the shutter, lens information, location where the image or the video was taken, and even name of the owner/photographer.
Conventional digital cameras are capable of capturing most of information listed above. However, most conventional digital cameras do not have a GPS module to determine the location where the image or the video is taken, so the location information will not able a part of the metadata of the image or the video. As the digital images and videos become more popular, Location information becomes increasingly important part of the digital images and digital videos. Although certain hardware becomes available as an add-on to conventional digital cameras such that digital cameras can include location information, it is desirable to have a minimum-cost, low-cost, or no-cost software solution to integrate location information into ever-growing number of digital images and digital videos.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.